Thoughts of You
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: It's just a short little thing about Anzu's love for a certain friend.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or the song 'Thoughts of You' by Trish.

**Ryu: **Hey everyone. I got bored one night and was listening to this song when I decided to do a fic with it. So I did. Enjoy.

* * *

**Thoughts of You  
**By Ryu Jonesu

_It's all because of you,  
__I'm feeling sad and blue.  
__You went away,  
__Now my life is just a rainy day._

Anzu Mazaki sat at the desk in her room. She had been working on her latest history homework when it had started to rain. But now her thoughts had gotten lost in her past memories.

_And I love you so,  
__How much you'll never know,  
__You've gone away and left me lonely._

It was Friday, nearly the end of the week. But it had been the longest week of the fifteen-year-old girl's life.

_Untouchable memories,  
__Seem to keep haunting me._

The previous weekend had been the biggest Duel Monsters tournament ever. But it had been so much more for Anzu. More than once, her and her friends had been either kidnapped or had their lives threatened, or both.

_You're the love so true,  
__That once turned all my gray skies blue._

But Anzu had barely noticed any of that. She'd been too captivated by the sheer beauty and innocence of the being she had met. Thirteen-year-old Shizuka Jounouchi had been the most precious person she'd ever seen in her life. And it saddened Anzu that the girl with the recovered smoky-brown eyes had to leave so soon after they'd met.

_But you disappeared,  
__Now my eyes are filled with tears,  
__And I'm wishing you were here with me._

It was strange how they'd met. Shizuka had arrived not long before the end of Yugi's duel against Jounouchi, who'd been under Malik's mind control at the time and she hadn't even been able to see then. But as things had calmed down, Anzu realized she had developed feelings for the cute girl.

But she'd never said anything to her. How could she, what with Honda and Otogi constantly hanging off of her? Not only that but Shizuka seemed to have feelings for Mai as opposed to any of them. Andthe fact that they were both girls only further kept Anzu quiet. That was just wrong. Wasn't it? Weren't girls supposed to like boys? Sure, she had feelings for the Pharoah within little Yugi, but not like this. There was something about Shizuka that just took Anzu's mind and heart and held them tight.

_So in love are my thoughts of you,  
__Now that you're gone I just don't know what to do._

The walk they'd taken through town after the tournament had been the happiest moment of Anzu's life. Just being able to have the long-haired angel follow her around like a cute little puppy had made Anzu's heart swell with joy. But she would get sad whenever the girl would mention her older brother or Mai. The siblings seemed to share a common interest in the blonde woman. That's when Anzu had realized that she was jealous of both blondes. Shizuka was so impressed by Duel Monsters, and it saddened Anzu that she could never be good enough to catch Shizuka's eye. She had even asked Yugi, the Duel Monsters World Champion, to teach her how to play better.

The very memory of that conversation brought embarrassed and disappointed tears to her eyes.

"Hey Yugi-kun," Anzu had said.

"What is it Anzu-chan?" he'd replied.

"Are you free at all this week?" she'd asked.

"I think so," Yugi'd said. "Why, what do you need?"

"Well, you see, um," Anzu had been embarrassed to ask at first, but knew she had to. "I was wondering if you could… I mean, if you wanted… um, teach me more about Duel Monsters. Help me get as good as you or Jou-kun as least."

"I'd love too," had been the angelic boy's response. "But why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I know this'll sound shallow, but I need to impress someone, and they're really into Duel Monsters."

"Who might it be?" a deeper voice had asked.

Anzu had looked up to have her eyes meet with, not the gentle violet of Yugi's, but the fiery red of the Pharaoh's.

"Y…Yami," she's gasped, a little shocked at the sudden appearance of the ancient spirit.

Yami had smiled sweetly at her before repeating his question. "Who is it?"

"Well, that is, um…" she had been too shy to say that it was not only a girl, but it was one of their closest friend's little sister. And it was her hesitation to speak that had led the Pharaoh to his own conclusions.

"Look, Anzu," he'd said, "I know you have feelings for me. But you don't have to get good at Duel Monsters to impress me."

"What!" Anzu had been even more shocked by those words. "Wait… I didn't mean…."

"Look Anzu," Yami had said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're already a pretty good duelist, I don't think you need my help."

Then he'd walked off, not letting her have a moment to explain. That had made Anzu's heart clench in agony. Twice in that one week someone she cared about had walked out on her.

_If only you were here,  
__You'd wash away my tears.  
__The sun would shine,  
__Once again you'll be mine, all mine._

She blinked once as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. That had been three days ago; and it seemed like Anzu had cried ever since. Yami's words and actions, on top of the sadness she felt at not having Shizuka around, had been too much reality for her. So, whenever she was alone over the last few days, she'd just sit in her room and cry.

_In reality,  
__You and I will never be,  
_'_Cause you took your love away from me._

Reality had become too much for Anzu to handle. She had tried to block the thoughts from her mind, but nothing seemed to make her feel better.

_You took your love away from me._

She'd tried homework.

_You took your love away from me._

Dancing.

_You took your love away from me._

Even masturbation.

_You took your love away from me._

But none of it could erase the feelings of betrayal that plagued her continuously. She'd always talked about friendship and sticking together, but after this week all her past words just felt so empty and wasted.

_You took your love away from me,  
__Away from me,  
__Away from me…_

And she felt alone.


End file.
